Krieg 550 Commando
The Krieg 550 Commando, sometimes referred to as the SG550 or Sig 550, is a scoped, semi-automatic rifle featured in all of the Counter-Strike games till Counter-Strike: Source. The role of the Counter-Terrorist exclusive semi-automatic sniper rifle was taken over by the higher caliber, more expensive SCAR-20 in Counter Strike: Global Offensive. Overview The SG 550 is a powerful semi-automatic sniper rifle available only to the Counter-Terrorists. Along with the G3SG/1, it is known as being one of the most overpowered weapon in the game despite its disadvantages. For this reason, the SG 550 is banned on many public servers rendering it useless. Properties The SG 550 is a heavyweight weapon. While wielded, the player's movement speed is 210 units per second (default speed is 250), meaning they suffer heavy speed reduction. While zoomed in, their movement speed is 150 units per second. The SG 550 is one of the many weapons able to shoot underwater. Advantages *Higher rate of fire than the AWSM or Scout, making it far more forgiving * Accurate even when spraying with 2x scope in medium combat * High magazine capacity (30 rounds) * Unlike the G3SG/1 Terrorist equivalent, the Sig 550 is cheaper than the AWSM and can be used as a half-way point between the Scout and the AWSM, if you lack funds * Can be used to good effect on small groups of enemies * Accuracy is high even if unscoped * Share the same 5.56mm ammo used by most assault rifles Disadvantages *Unwieldy at close range, especially in the hands of an inexperienced player * Heavy and quite expensive * Its 10x scope has shaking cross-hair when firing up * Not very accurate at same ranges as AWSM, Scout or G3SG/1 Gameplay Tactics * Crouch and stop moving for better accuracy. * Aim for the chest. * Use cover when using this weapon. * At medium and long range, crouch and activate 2x scope. Aim for stomach and start firing non-stop. Two to three shots will kill the enemy. * If an enemy does not notice you and he is stationary, take time to shoot his head for a guaranteed kill. * Switch to sidearm if enemy is too close, or use 2x scope and keep firing. * Unlike the AWSM or Scout, if the enemy uses a smoke grenade, you can fire randomly through the smoke, and still have a good chance to get a kill. * Zoom in and mark the central red-dot (1.6 and Condition Zero) / center (Source) of the crosshairs with a wipeable sketch or marker pen of the color of the crosshair. This way the SG550 can be used unscoped as an semi auto battle rifle. This also works with the G3SG/1 and Scout. * In Assassination maps, counter-terrorists cannot purchase the AWSM. This is the best replacement if you need to snipe while playing as counter-terrorist side. Countertactics * Rush at them while they are reloading, but be careful for covering teammates. * Use flashbang or smoke grenades to distract them. * Use instant kill weapons like the AK-47 to headshot the user just before he can start shooting. * Attack from behind with SMGs or shotguns. * As with most zoom-capable rifles, the user may not notice things behind them. Knife them or kill them with a shotgun. * Hit the user with a HE Grenade and rush him. * Overpower with an AWSM. However if the AWSM misses, the SIG user is likely to retaliate due to the loud sound. Achievements ''Counter-Strike: Source'' Weapon Kill Trivia * In earlier version of Counter-Strike, only the terrorist team had an "auto-sniper rifle". In order to balance the teams, the SG 550 was released. * The database file name for this weapon is sg550. * As with the G3SG/1, many servers restrict and/or ban this weapon due to its high power. These servers typically have the tag Auto in their name. * The suffix Commando in its name is a misnomer as the term denotes the smallest possible derivative of a full sized assault rifle with a shortened barrel, used for close quarter engagements by special forces. Eg SIG SG 552 Commando for the SIG SG 550 and Colt Commando to the Colt M16. The term SIG SG 550 Marksman is most appropriate. Gallery : Main article: Krieg 550 Commando/Gallery External links *SG 550 at Wikipedia Category:Rifles Category:Weapons